Flowers of Moonlight
by xXxBloddyEyesxXx
Summary: How can I stop these tears?  This ever-present flow of warm blood flowing down my face, mingling with his.  Will it end?  Or will it just keep flowing, never ceasing?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Forks. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Okay. This is my first story so, uhh, no flaming! Please be nice and read and review!

I've read the Twilight books like, 50 times! They're my bible! I wish you stupid hackerz didn't hack Stephenie's story! I really wanted to read that! You meanies!

But to all you people out there who feel the same way, I'm sure she'll finish writing it and we can all read the wonderfullness of Edward!

So, yeah. Here's my first chapter! Hope you like!

* * *

"Oh my." I said as I looked out of the airplane window. I had never been in an airplane before. It was so scary! My heart was beating so super fast, my mouth was dry, I think I was having a panic attack!

"Greta Kristy Franchesca Williamson-Ferguson!" My step-mom yelled.

I could tell she was afraid, "It's okay Karen." I said soothingly, pushing my own horrible fears aside to focus on my step-mothers. We were moving to a little town known as Forks, in Washington. It was always raining and super green. I didn't like rain, but Karen's job put her here. Karen's a documentary filmmaker, she was documenting a rare form of butterfly that would be gathering in Forks to lay its eggs. The butterfly laid eggs once every 7 years, and the climate had to be just right. It had to be constantly damp and non humid; the average weather of Forks.

I patted her arm and I could tell she hated me touching her, but that she would hate it even more if I stopped, and she hated that. You see, when I was 4, my parents got divorced. My dad married my step mom a few days later. My mom and dad got split custody over me. It was during a weekend where my mom had her car stolen again so my dad had to drive her everywhere that the accident happened.

We were on our way to my Little League soccer game, when an 18 wheeler hit us. Karen blames me, and it was my fault. I should've told my mom to lock her car door; I know she always forgets to lock it! If I had just called my mother while I was with my dad 3 and half hours away in the middle of a movie, they wouldn't have been in the car fighting. It was all my fault! I know Karen wishes I was depressed enough to kill myself, but I'm too scared. I kill my parents and I'm too big a coward to kill myself. I'm so useless.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself.

I'm Greta Kristy Franchesca Williamson-Ferguson. I'm a distant relative of both Craig Ferguson and Fergie; very distant.

As if the guilt of my parents' death wasn't enough, Karen abuses me, mentally and physically. Sometimes she won't feed me for days at a time, sometimes she'll beat me, and every day she reminds me how worthless I am.

I hate it when other people worry about me, so I'm good at hiding the bruises. It's probably the only thing I'm good at.

The plane landed. We got off the plane and grabbed our suitcases from the baggage claim. I never had many clothes, so I only had a small suitcase. That was good, it meant I could carry a few of Karen's bags, she had about 12.

We loaded all the bags into the moving truck that Dan had driven up. Dan was her boyfriend, one of them at least. She was a swinger.

With all our bags loaded, she kicked Dan out of the truck, dumped him, then tried to run him over. He ran away screaming something about her being a crazy bitch. I told him that was a bad word and that it went against Jesus. He told me to go to Hell. I pushed Karen out of the way and ran him over myself.

We arrived at the house.

"Wow Karen, it's so big!" I exclaimed, sticking my head out the window.

"Yes, it is. We won't be staying in the main house. We'll be staying in the guesthouse!" She drove past the giant house and up to a tiny building. "Did I say guesthouse? I meant tool shed."

"Tool shed?" I asked hesitantly. Well, Karen was never good at documenting anything. She didn't make much money.

"Yep!" She jumped out of the car, forcing me to slide over to put it in park and to stop in from rolling. "Dibs on the bed!" She yelled, "And clean Dan off the grill, it's unsightly."

I sighed and got out my giant scraper. This happened a lot. It especially sucked when they were still alive when I scraped them off. They made a whole bunch of noises like "take me to a hospital, please." Or "I'm okay, really. My shirt just got caught. I'm fine." I hated leaving them in such a pained state, so I put them out of their misery with a ball-peen hammer. I had such horrible aim.

When I fnished getting Dan off the grill-he was good and dead-I carried all of Karen's bags inside. When that was finished, I made a small bed in the corner (every other space was occupied by crap the people at the main house threw in here to get rid of or Karen's suitcases) out of ripped up newspaper and old shirts. I settled into my little nest and snuggled my girrelephant tightly. I found the head of a toy giraffe and the body of a toy elephant while doing my daily rounds at the city dump, and since mom could never afford to buy me a toy, I decided to make one.

"Well Snuffles. It's my first day of school tomorrow! I'm so nervous. Everyone there will hate me because I'm not pretty or talented or anything." She sobbed uncontrollably in the worn out toy, but the loud snores emanating from Karen drowned her out.

* * *

Okay, so, what did you think? Leave me a review! NO FLAMING! This is my first story so be nice!

3

xXxBloddyEyesxXx


	2. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Greta Kristy Franchesca Williamson-Ferguson and Karen. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer, or whoever else owns it.**

Second Chapter! Yay! I'm so excited! Please review! But no flaming! Be nice, kay? This is my first story and I worked really hard on it!

* * *

Greta Kristy Franchesca Williamson-Ferguson woke up that morning screaming. Partly in pain from the heavy suitcase Karen threw at her and partly because of her nightmare. It was always the same one.

"There's…there's so much blue. WHY DOES THE CLOWN HAVE TO PAINT ME BLUE?" She started sobbing uncontrollably, tears flowing out of her bright blue eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Karen yelled, aiming another suitcase at her. She was able to duck this time.

Greta Kristy checked her phone. It was about time she got up anyway. She removed most of her clothes, leaving only her bra and underwear on, before she dove into the pool. She stayed close to the drain as she shampooed her hair so it would drain away quickly. She did the same for when she was conditioning it and washing her body. When she was done she grabbed a towel she found lying on one of the chairs and wrapped it around herself.

It was early in the morning and quite cold, so she slid the undergarments off and stuffed them quickly into her bag. With the towel wrapped tightly around her, she brushed out her long, boring red hair. It was just straight, nothing fun about it. It wasn't shiny or sleek like the women from the shampoo commercials, just dull, boring red.

With her hair burshed, she got dressed. Her clothes were the ones they managed to swipe from garage sales and out of peoples luggage at the airport. She put on the shirt Karen got for her from a Israeli woman at the airport. She had fallen asleep before the plane was boarding, and since she was so old she couldn't hear them rummaging through her things.

It was an oversized green shirt with some weird looking patterns at the top and dangly things at the bottom. Karen also managed to grab a weird scarf-thing so she used it as a belt. Her jeans were some skinny jeans that a woman had grown out of and was selling at a garage sale. Karen had distracted her by pretending to want to buy an old kukoo clock while Great Kristy stuffed them down her overalls they had taken from a farmer.

When she looked at her reflection in the back door, it was apparent the shirt was much to baggy for the jeans. She may not have the best clothes, but she understood basic fashion. She pulled the shirt back and used a hair tie to secure it, like she had seen girls do at a car wash once.

When she looked in the reflection again, she wasn't very pleased with what she saw. Mostly because the owner of the house was pressed against the door and drooling at her like a golden retriever, but partly because the outfit did not suit her at all!

She ran back to the tool shed, trying to pretend she couldn't hear his moans.

"The owner's really weird!" She told Karen as soon as she was inside, "He was drooling and shaking and moaning and it was really creepy!"

"Oh my god he's having a seizure!" She screamed. She ran into the main house and called 9-1-1. The paramedics arrived and injected him with something. He stopped foaming after that.

"If it happens again just call me." The paramedic said, just a little to nicely. Great Kristy didn't notice it of course, so she smiled happily and told him she definitely would.

"Greta Kristy Franchesca Williamson-Ferguson!" Karen yelled, "You are going to be late for school!"

"You're right!" She threw on the shoes she stole from a homeless man and ran off to school. It was only a few blocks away, she made it in about 45 minutes.

Greta Kristy went to the front office. She felt really bad because all the guys kept wolf whistling at the girls around her. She knew she wasn't pretty but they didn't have to rub it in!

The lady at the office handed her a piece of paper with her schedule on it. "I'd welcome you better but class is about to start. Your class is down the hall to the right. Room 304."

"Th-thanks." I stammered. I was so nervous.

"You'll do great! Hurry now, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

Greta Kristy became about 7 times more nervous when she said this. What if she was late to her first class? People would think she's a delinquent who smokes and sleeps with random strangers! Oh no!

She all but ran to her first class. Never mind that, she did run. As fast as she could. She paused outside the door to catch her breath, she didn't want her classmates to know she had been running.

She opened the door and stood there awkwardly.

"Ah, you must be our new student." The teacher said. "Greta Kristy Franchesca Williamson-Ferguson, right?"

"You can just call me Greta Kristy."

"Okay then." He looked a bit confused, probably wondering why she didn't use Greta Kristy Franchesca. Well, she liked Greta Kristy better, it had a nicer ring to it.

"Yes, well. Take a seat in the back." He gestured to a place next to the hottest boy in class. She turned red and walked to the back.

She heard a lot of the boys (and maybe a few female students) say that she was hot. She was once again sad knowing that they were talking about the other new student. She had heard a lot of people say she was super hot. It was even worse knowing the girl had red hair and blue eyes. Why did a better version of herself have to move here at the same time she did? Now everyone would just be comparing them.

"Hi, I'm Greta Kristy Franchesca Williamson-Ferguson. But you can call me Greta Kristy." She told the boy next to her.

He looked utterly disgusted before he jumped out the window. Right through the glass too.

"Don't worry about him." A pale girl with long brown hair said. "He's just weird like that. I'm Bella Swan."

"Greta Kristy Franchesca Williamson-Ferguson." They shook hands.

The next class was very similar. The boy she sat next to, Jasper I think his name was, was also incredibly cute and both he and a pretty girl named Alice jumped out the window the second she walked into the room.

"Yeah, they're weird too."

Her next class was P.E. They were playing soccer.

After having a panic attack and screaming about her parents death after seeing the soccer ball, she decided to put it behind her and play.

Someone passed her the ball, she attempted to kick it. It flew across the field, over the fence, and landed in the middle of the street.

"I got it." Bella Swan said, seeing as she was closest. She jogged over to it and bent down to pick it up.

"BELLA WATCH OUT!" Someone screamed, but it was too late. The 18 wheeler ran over her, leaving her stuck, dead, to the grill.

"Hi Greta Kristy!" Karen yelled out of the window, waving happily.

"KAREN!" She yelled back.

"Greta Kristy!"

"Karen!"

"Greta Kristy!"

"Call an ambulance!" Someone screamed, interrupting her.

"What for?" Karen asked as she got out of the car. "Oh!" She said, spotting the girl on the grill of her car. "No need. She's dead." Karen expertly scrapped her off the grill, and Greta Kristy admired her ease and skill.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Two people yelled as they both ran out into the street.

"Bella!" They both yelled.

Greta Kristy walked up to them and gently patted their backs. One of the boys, Edward, had a very cold back. The other, a huge Indian boy with a cool tattoo and no shirt, had a very warm back. The Indian boy must've been running.

"It's okay." She said, patting them soothingly. She did this to calm her dog down when she was getting her shots, so she figured it would work on them.

"No it's not!" The Indian boy cried, "It's not! Bella's dead! What do we do now-oooh." He looked at her for the first time. "I'm Jacob." He said coolly, letting go of Bella's arm and leaving Edward by himself.

"I'm Greta Kristy Franchesca Williamson-Ferguson. But you can call me Greta Kristy." They shook hands. He was hot, not just temperature wise.

"It's nice to meet you. I love you."

"Wh..what?"

"I love you Greta Kristy! I love you more than anything!"

"No way! I love her the most!" Edward yelled, jumping up. He had managed to unclip the bracelet had had given her. "I wanted to give you this."

"That's so sweet." She wiped the blood off the heart.

"I love her more!"

"No I do!"

They got into a glove-slapping fight and Greta Kristy decided to go home.

* * *

And there you have it! Review please! I want at least 5 reviews before I update again! NO FLAMES! If you wanna hate, go somewhere else!

love, xXxBloddyEyesxXx


End file.
